


What did you think we were doing?

by Astraeon



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraeon/pseuds/Astraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Tsubasa are up to something in that cabin.  Hibiki is determined to find out what, and Chris really doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you think we were doing?

“But Chris shouldn’t we ask Maria and Tsubasa if they want ice cream too?” Hibiki didn’t sound all too confident in the question she posed to the Ichival user, torn between immediately wanting to eat ice cream and asking if their fellow gear users would want some as well.

“Well if those idiots didn’t make it so difficult to find them we wouldn’t have this problem!” Chris snapped at Hibiki. She had already spent the day being dragged around by Hibiki finding things to eat, so suffice to say her patience was running thin. “If we can’t find them maybe it’s cause they don’t want to be found.” Chris said in a quieter voice off to the side.

“That’s not right, why would they want to hide from us? Do you think they’re in trouble and can’t call for help?!” Hibiki started running down the corridor having convinced herself Maria and Tsubasa might be in trouble.

“Oi! Wait up!” Chris hated running.

“They have to be around here somewhere, we need to find them-wait, voices?” Hibiki stopped in her tracks at the same time Chris gave up on trying to chase her.

“Maria, are you sure we should do this here?” They could faintly hear Tsubasa’s voice coming from the cabin on their right.

“Do you want me to stop?” Maria’s voice joined Tsubasa’s in the cabin.

“No…We can keep going.” Tsubasa’s voice was even quieter as she replied.

“Chris we found them!” Hibiki was completely oblivious from the joy at finding her fellow gear users and made a move to open the cabin’s door.

“No you idiot you can’t just barge in there like that!” Chris had to leap forward to grab a hold of Hibiki and stop her from opening the door.

“Ehhh? But why not?” Hibiki fixed Chris with a confused look.

“Be-because we don’t know what they’re doing! We can’t just walk in whenever. Let’s-”

“Ahhh I see! You’re so smart Chris, we’ll just have to listen for a bit and wait for a good time to go in and ask if they want ice cream!” Chris stood there speechless, having no idea how to convince Hibiki they needed to leave, and not wanting to bring attention to themselves by shouting at her.

“…so you’re going to put that in there?” Missing the first part of the sentence Hibiki placed her head on the cabin door to better hear Tsubasa.

“Yeah this goes right in here like I showed you earlier; before we started.” Maria’s voice was louder as she answered Tsubasa’s question.

“I see…and so that there is what holds it together?”

“Mhm. This goes on to keep it from falling out. I’m going to put it in now if that’s okay?”

“Yea– Ah! Maria! It hurts!” Hibiki heard a small cry of pain come from Tsubasa.

“Chris I think Tsubasa is in trouble, listen!” Hibiki reached out to grab Chris’s head.

“What’re you doi-“ Chris was cut off as Hibiki grabbed her and forced her head against the door.

“It’s okay Tsubasa, it’ll hurt at first because it’s so tight. But once it’s all the way in it won’t hurt as much.” Maria’s reassuring voice continued.

“Ar-are you sure? It won’t always hurt?” Tsubasa’s voice had become incredibly timid and quiet; Hibiki had to strain to hear her.

“I promise, your body will get used to it and it won’t hurt anymore. I’ll put the rest of it in now; let me know if you need to stop.” Maria’s voice was ever so gentle as she continued.

“But Maria, isn’t the second one going to hurt just as much?” Tsubasa sounded very worried now.

“Chris! Tsubasa is in pain we need to help her!” Hibiki was determined to help Tsubasa out.

“No, no, no! You idiot don’t go in there!” Chris grabbed Hibiki by her shoulders again to stop her, but her strength was nothing in comparison to the Gungnir user who threw open the door and pulled both of them in.

“Tsubasa! Are you okay?!” Hibiki shouted as she looked at what was going on in the room. 

Tsubasa was sitting in a chair with Maria behind her. As Tsubasa turned to look at the intruders they noticed something was off about her hair: A cat ear, matching Maria’s, replaced her iconic wing. A blush was rapidly spreading across Tsubasa’s face.

“Ah, Hibiki and Chris. Did you guys need something?” Maria quizzed their visitors.

“We were worried for you guys! We couldn’t find you anywhere and then we heard Tsubasa in pain when we got here.” Hibiki turned to Tsubasa and took a few steps forward. “Are you okay Tsubasa? It sounded like you were in a lot pain.”

Tsubasa stared at them unable to answer due to her embarrassment. Maria started laughing and answered in her stead.

“She’s fine. She asked me to do her hair up with cat ears like mine. Only thing is you have to roll the hair very tight and stick in a lot of pins to stop it from losing shape.” Maria lifted up a large collection of hair pins of various sizes for them to see. “Tsubasa here was just being a bit of a crybaby from the pain of having her hair pulled around so tightly.” Maria took this opportunity to smile smugly at the girl sitting in front of her.

“Maria that’s not fair.” Tsubasa pouted and refused to look at her.

“Ahhh I’m so glad that you’re okay then Tsubasa! Chris and I were really worried.” Hibiki turned to Chris to get her to comment as well. However Chris had a large blush on her face that matched Tsubasa’s. “Huh? Chris? What’s the matter?” All of Hibiki’s concern was now centered on the white haired girl.

“Do you guys have any idea what you sounded like?!?! What it sounded like you were really doing?!” Chris started yelling at them.

“What we were really doing? Yukine what did you think we were doing?” Tsubasa posed the question to Chris, which only served to increase her blush. Instead of answering Chris grabbed Hibiki and dragged her out of the room, leaving Maria and Tsubasa in confusion.

“Waaaiiittt Chris! I still haven’t asked them if they want ice cream!” 

“DO THAT STUFF AT HOME!!!” That was the only answer Chris gave to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think they were doing? If at any point in time you thought they were doing something other than giving Tsubasa cat ears you have a very dirty mind. Shame on you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'll learn how to write real lewd one day.


End file.
